Entrenando
by Ito Miura
Summary: Seiya e Ikki se disponen a pasar una tranquila tarde entrenando, pero... Ikki, qué estas haciendo? leeemooon XDD


Bueno, como sabéis, nada es mío, no me lucro con estos personajes, todos son de Kurumada- chan (como me gustaría poder llamarle así…)

Vamos a intentar un primer Ikki – Seiya.

Aviso: Este fic contiene un poco de violencia e indicios de violación. Si sois sensibles, no lo leáis. Avisados estáis

ENTRENANDO

Lugar, mansión Kido. Concretamente el gimnasio. Dos personas se entrenaban allí. El entrenamiento hacía ya un rato que se había vuelto más serio. Seiya e Ikki estaban "jugando" muy en serio. Parecía que era una batalla real, no un entrenamiento. Seiya, cansado del juego, decidió lanzar sus meteoros. Ikki lo vio venir y se acercó para lanzar su propio ataque. Esquivó parte de los meteoros, pero alguno impactó en su cuerpo.

-Bien, Seiya, tu te lo has buscado – dijo levantándose del suelo y con cara de mal genio. – Ahora vas a saber lo que es sufrir.

Seiya apenas se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer el Fénix. Lo único q notó fue el cosmos de Ikki encenderse y un puño frente a su cara.

Al cabo de unos segundos abrió los ojos y se encontró al mayor prácticamente pegado a él y con una sonrisa maliciosa pintada en el rostro. Le agarró de las muñecas y se dirigió a sus labios. Seiya quiso evitarlos, pero el anterior ataque del Fénix lo había dejado paralizado. Cuando Ikki probó a introducir su lengua Seiya consiguió morderle y zafarse un poco. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Hacía tan solo unos segundos estaban entrenándose como otro día cualquiera y ahora de repente estaba siendo acosado. Gracias a la maniobra había podido librarse de aquel morreo pero Ikki estaba colérico.

- Quieres que sea salvaje, eh??? Muy bien, Seiya, así será – gruñó.

Llevó casi arrastras al castaño a la zona de las espalderas, donde había unas cuantas colchonetas tiradas. Con una de las cuerdas de saltar le ató las muñecas a las barras de las espalderas, no sin antes recibir unos cuantos golpes y arañazos de un histérico Pegaso.

- Ikki, que haces?? Basta, por favor. Ya entendí que eres el más fuerte, así que no hace falta que sigas con la broma, eh?? – rogaba.

- Esto no es ninguna broma – dijo en voz muy baja el Fénix mientras comenzaba a desnudar al Pegaso.

Lento, muy lento fue quitándole la camiseta hasta dejarla en las muñecas atadas del castaño. Acarició con la lengua la columna vertebral para terminar con un mordisco a la altura del cuello. Seiya gritó de dolor y sorpresa, pero el peliazul solamente sonrió. De un fuerte tirón abrió los botones de la bragueta vaquera de Seiya y deslizó los pantalones hasta el suelo. Le retiró el bóxer y lo dejó junto con los pantalones.

Seiya estaba aterrado. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si aquello bastase para que Ikki desapareciera. Pero los abrió de golpe cuando notó las manos de Ikki en su miembro dormido. Se puso completamente rojo y notó como la sangre empezaba a acudir a aquella zona, respondiendo a las caricias del mayor. No quería excitarse, pero parecía que su cuerpo iba por libre.

Nunca había tenido relaciones con nadie. En realidad no había tenido tiempo. Cuando no tenía que entrenar, tenía que salvar al mundo, así que era la primera vez que otra persona le acariciaba. Todo era nuevo para él. Estaba muy confuso y muy asustado. No quería que su primera vez fuera con un hombre, porque eso significaba que…. ahora si que estaba asustado de solo pensar lo que pasaría.

Ikki no se había detenido mientras Seiya pensaba en las consecuencias de todo aquello. Viendo que sus caricias estaban dando resultado decidió hacer gozar un poco más al castaño. Lentamente acercó su cara a la incipiente excitación de Seiya y fue liberando un poco de aliento sobre ella.

Seiya se quedó estático. Miró hacia abajo y vio como Ikki sacaba la lengua y lamía su sexo con mucha lentitud. Un gemido involuntario escapó de sus labios cuando el mayor se la introdujo en la boca. Un cúmulo de sensaciones, eso es lo que era en aquel momento Seiya. Sentía calor y humedad en su pene mientras estaba en la boca de Ikki y frescor cuando salía de ella. Sentía un placer indescriptible cuando el fénix movía su lengua haciendo círculos o resbalando por toda su longitud. Calor en todo su cuerpo. Sudor recorriendo la espalda. Dolor en sus muñecas atadas. Urgencia de terminar en aquella boca. Esa era la sensación más poderosa en ese momento. Quería terminar con todo aquello. Ya no le importaba nada, ni lo que vendría después, ni quien era la persona que le estaba haciendo sentir aquello…nada. Ya no podía aguantar más.

Ikki comenzó a notar que Seiya se movía al compás de su boca y que cada vez lo hacía más rápido. Eso solo podía significar una cosa y no iba a permitirlo. Sabía que si dejaba que el Pegaso se corriera, se pondría más nervioso, porque ya no estaría excitado. No iba a permitir que su juego terminase antes de la mejor parte. Se separó de Seiya y se puso de pie.

- Bueno, Seiya, ahora me toca gozar a mí.- Con un poco de brusquedad le introdujo dos dedos en la boca al castaño.- Lubrícalos bien, porque sino, lo vas a pasar mal.

Seiya, avergonzado, comenzó a lamer los dedos. Movía la lengua algo inseguro. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y no precisamente por gusto. Pero a Ikki le estaba pareciendo otra cosa. Cada vez que el castaño movía la lengua, sentía un latigazo en la entrepierna. Se estaba excitando cada vez más y por algo tan simple como Seiya lamiéndole los dedos. Aquella maldita lengua lo estaba volviendo loco. Rápidamente, y sin retirar la mano de la boca de Seiya, se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer quedando desnudo frente al Pegaso. Retiró la mano, cogió a Seiya por el pelo y le acercó la cara a su miembro. Seiya giró la cara hacia otro lado. Ikki conocía la manera de conseguir lo que quería. Llevó la mano que tenía lubricada a la entrada del Pegaso y de un solo movimiento, introdujo dos dedos. Seiya gritó de dolor e Ikki aprovechó para introducirse por completo en la boca del otro.

- Aaaah!! Vamos Seiya, ahora tienes que hacer lo mismo que con los dedos mmmm pero mas fuerte… y no se te ocurra morderme, porque entonces lo pasarás realmente mal.

Aquello era humillante. Pero por alguna razón, Seiya seguía excitado. No podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera gritar, porque tenía la boca bien tapada. Su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a los dedos de Ikki y no le disgustaba del todo la sensación. Ahora tenía que lamer y mover la lengua. Y no lo debía estar haciendo tan mal, porque el peliazul estaba gimiendo de una manera bastante escandalosa.

- Mmm aaah!! Muy bien, Seiya, …. Vas a conseguir aahhhh que me corraaa.

Y sujetando la cabeza del Pegaso, Ikki terminó con un fuerte gemido. Seiya tragó todo lo que pudo un poco asqueado. Ikki le levantó la cabeza, le retiró los dedos, se agachó y le besó en los labios.

- Muy bien – dijo jadeante- ahora te voy a compensar por hacerlo taaan bien

Seiya ya no tenía fuerzas ni para protestar. Notó como Ikki se colocaba detrás suyo y de un solo golpe le penetraba. Esta vez no gritó, sino que aulló de dolor.

Ikki se mantuvo quieto un rato para que Seiya se acostumbrara a la tremenda invasión, pero no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo. Aquella presión era demasiado para él. Necesitaba moverse y lo hizo. Estaba gozando como nunca. Sabía que Seiya era una buena elección. Pero no pensó que los acontecimientos se iban a desarrollar así. Ahora no importaba. Lo único que primaba era el movimiento. El movimiento y el placer que producía. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para distraer al Pegaso de aquel dolor, así que volvió a masturbarle.

El pene de Seiya llevaba mucho tiempo necesitando atención, por eso cuando Ikki comenzó a moverlo bruscamente el placer ocupó la mente del castaño. Seguía notando algo de dolor, pero en un segundo plano. Pronto empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de las embestidas de Ikki. También empezó a jadear descontrolado. No podía creerse todo aquello.

El fénix se movía más rápido, más profundo, más fuerte. Conseguía llegar a un punto que hacía tocar el cielo al pegaso. Eso, unido a la masturbación ruda y brusca, hizo que Seiya no aguantara más y al grito de "Ikkiiii" acabó en la mano del mayor.

Ikki, sorprendido, dio unas cuantas embestidas más y terminó con un ronco gemido. Salió del cuerpo de Seiya, y con el pene aun semi-erecto se acercó a su cara y preguntó sonriendo:

- Vamos a por el segundo round, Seiya?

Seiya parpadeó y vio al Fénix delante de él, de pie mirándolo divertido. Ambos estaban vestidos. Parecía como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- Te pregunto que si quieres un segundo round. O quizás la ilusión del fénix fue demasiado intensa??

Se alejó a por la toalla que tenía en una esquina y cuando se disponía a dejar el gimnasio se acercó a Seiya. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurró:

- Sabías que la ilusión del fénix también refleja nuestros más oscuros deseos??- sonrió maliciosamente – Que descanses, Seiya.

Y se alejó dejando a Seiya que rumiara sus palabras, y sus propios deseos.

FIN

Que tal?? ya sabeis, si teneis algo que decirme (insultos no, por favor) dadle al go!!


End file.
